Dentist Appointment
by Exotos135
Summary: Lisa has an appointment with the dentist.


At the Loud House, Lisa Loud barged into her room and slammed the door shut, waking up her baby sister, Lily. Seeing what she had done, the little genius barricaded the door as fast as she could before bolting to the baby, and calming her down with a lullaby before she cried.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you a favor, don't tell them where I hide!" Lisa requested to the baby, who frowned in confusion. "I'm on the run from the twins and mom. If they find me, they'll take me to a place of terrible, unfathomable horrors that will forever traumatize my technically-still-developing child mind!" the baby smiled as Lisa clasped her hands and asked once more with a smile. "So, can you please not tell them where I'm hiding?"

And then Lily blew a raspberry at Lisa, followed by giggles as the smart brunette cleaned her glasses and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then the smart brunette heard someone banging the door, and quickly went to her hiding place before the door was kicked open, with the hastily made barricade somehow failing to stop the people from coming in.

Said people were Lola and Lana, dressed as hall monitors, and Mrs. Loud, who shouted, "Lisa, it's time for your dentist appointment!"

However, she got no response.

"Lola, Lana, go and find your sister," the woman ordered.

The twins did the "yes sir!" gesture and started to look around as Lisa kept quiet and smugly smirked, believing she would never be found in her hiding place: under the bed.

"There's no way the twins will find me here!" the little genius thought.

Woe and behold, she didn't even last 5 seconds before the twins found her and dragged her out of the bed. "Okay, Lisa, now let's get going before you lose your appointment," Mrs. Loud said as she, the twins and a reluctant Lisa left the room.

 _A couple hours later..._

Inside the dentistry's waiting room, Mrs. Loud and her daughters sat down and waited as the dentist took care of another patient. Among the kids, Lisa was easily looked the most terrified, shivering and sweating as she hoped the door would open soon to make her escape.

Soon enough, Clyde came inside and-seeing the door would still be open for approximately 2 seconds-Lisa leaped straight for it... only for Lola and Lana to grab her by the ankles and force her to stay on her seat.

"Help! I'm being forced to attend a dental appointment!" Lisa yelled to no avail. "And my sisters have betrayed me! They've joined the dental side!"

"Come on, Lisa, quite acting like a spoiled brat!" Lana demanded before giving Lola an "Yeah, I just went there" look. "That's Lola's job!"

The pageant diva seemed to be oblivious to the insult. "Yeah, and I'm not going to share that job anytime soon!" so the pair put the little genius on her chair and went back to their chairs. "Swallow those fears and settle down!"

"First of all, as fear is something that is felt and something that's physically present, I wouldn't be able to swallow it, even if I wanted to," Lisa explained, pausing her frenetic panic before resuming. "And second of all, the dentist is evil! Just look at what she did to your front teeth!"

The twins looked at their upper teeth gaps and Lana was the first to retort, "Hey, those teeth fell out on their own, the dentist had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, stop being a panicky crybaby and don't cause us any trouble!" Lola added, placing her hands on her hips.

The twins focused on their business once more and Lisa sulked, at least until she got an idea. She sneaked her way out of the room, and by the time the twins turned and saw she was missing, the little genius was nowhere to be seen.

"For someone who's usually so mature, Lisa's being quite the crybaby about this situation," Lola remarked, with Lana nodding in agreement.

"And so were you two during your first dentist appointment, remember?" Mrs. Loud blurted, arms folded. "Now could you please go find your sister? Her appointment will come up in a moment."

"You got it, Miss Mrs. Mother!" Lana exclaimed as she and Lola did the "yes sir" gesture. Lana was quick to notice the repetition, though, "Wait, didn't we do this already?"

"Who cares?" Lola replied. "We'll find that crybaby-"

She hesitated when Mrs. Loud snapped at her, "Excuse me?"

"Uh, we'll find Lisa as fast as we can!" Lana corrected with a nervous smile.

And so, the twins dispersed and looked around the room. They checked under the chairs, the furniture, and even the plastic plants, but Lisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, Lisa's not here!" Lana said, greatly annoyed.

"Where did she go to?" Lola pondered.

 _Meanwhile, at the dentist's office..._

"Haha, now this hiding spot is perfect!" Lisa proclaimed. She was hiding behind a trash can inside the dentist's room, where she was doing some dental work on a patient. "They would never think of searching through the dentist's office! I'm a genius!"

And then, the dentist said the worst statement imaginable:

"Okay sir, we're done, now's the turn for that little girl... Lisa Loud."

Seeing her great plan was actually a great mistake, the girl tried to flee the room once the patient had left, but the dentist quickly grabbed her, placed her on the chair and took the "laughing gas" canister.

"No! Anything but nitrous oxide!" Lisa pleaded as the dentist got ready to use the canister.

"Oh don't worry, I'm using laughing gas instead," the dentist reassured. "Alright, darling, now stay put and we'll be done before you even noticed!"

Just as the twins pondered where to look next, they and Mrs. Loud turned to the door as they heard the dental operation going on, understandably confused. "But wait, Lisa's coming next, so who is the dentist operating?" Lola asked, earning a shrug from her twin.

Once it finished, the dentist opened the door and came out with Lisa, who held a large lollipop, and was clearly still affected by the laughing gas, if her wobbly movements were any indication.

"Okay, Mrs. Loud, I found your kid inside my office so I decided to just go straight to her appointment," the dentist explained as Lisa bobbled her way to Mrs. Loud's leg. "After I gave her some of the "laughing gas," the whole thing went smoothly. I failed to find any cavities, but it would be good if you refrained from giving her too much candy."

"That's good to know," the woman said, with her tone growing concerned after hearing Lisa's... awkward laughter. "So, do I do something about the laughing gas?"

The dentist shook her head, "Nah, don't worry, your daughter will be back to normal in 5 minutes."

Mrs. Loud paid the dentist and carried Lisa in her arms as she left with her remaining daughters. As they walked, Lola and Lana couldn't help but look at Lisa, who eyed her lollipop and waved it while giggling like a Lily would.

"Lisa's acting weird," Lola said, scratching her chin.

"Should we keep an eye on her?" Lana asked, imitating her twins' movements.

"I'm going to analyze this with my tongue!" Lisa said. She licked the lollipop once and, after a couple seconds, she lifted it victoriously and proclaimed, "My analysis is done: it's delicious!"

"Yes, yes we should," the twins said in unison.


End file.
